Inconsciente
by Sly Machin
Summary: El preocuparse por Wendy, para Doranbolt, era algo completamente inconsciente. Pero habían otras cosas, que tal vez no lo eran tanto, y eso era lo que él escondía con mucho cuidado, como si de un tesoro se tratase.
1. Primer Drabble: Ese día

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Si por mi fuera, hay, pobre -o suertuda, desde el punto de vista en que se vea- de Lucy.**

 **Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:** **Mes de apreciación: Junio 2015 - Doranbolt/Mest del foro:** **Grandes Juegos Mágicos**

 **Hecho: Día.**

* * *

 **Inconsciente**

* * *

 **"Ese día"**

 **.**

 **.**

Veía el cielo oscuro siendo iluminado solo por una de las maravillas más grandes del universo. Sin embargo, él tenía un ligero -o no tan ligero- problema, puesto que ver el cielo lo hacía sentirse nostálgico, y recordar muchas cosas. Algunas buenas, y otras malas. Como cuando su temor fue tan grande, que lo tenía tan ciego, así siendo capaz de confundir a otra chica con Wendy.

Esa isla le traía muchos malos recuerdos, y también demasiados sustos. Aunque debía decir, que no había sido tan malo en realidad, puesto que la había conocido.

En ese día, en el que fue enviado para infiltrarse en las pruebas para magos clase S de Fairy Tail, lo que más había tenido había sido confianza. Confianza de que terminaría su trabajo con éxito, confianza de que nada lo detendría, confianza en que no sucedería nada malo. Y al final todo había salido mal, terrible, para él y para todos.

Pero cuando Doranbolt veía el _cielo_ , al anochecer estando oscuro, o al amanecer esclareciendo, él pensaba que tal vez no todo había salido tan mal, y que conocer a Wendy había sido una de las mejores -y pocas- cosas que le habían pasado. Y entonces, sonreía.


	2. Segundo Drabble: Espera

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. ¡Dorendy por siempre si así no fuera!**

 **Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:** **Mes de apreciación: Junio 2015 - Doranbolt/Mest del foro:** **Grandes Juegos Mágicos**

 **Emoción: Paciencia.**

* * *

 **Inconsciente**

* * *

 **"Espera"**

 **.**

 **.**

Doranbolt vio desde lejos a esa niña, no quería ser visto, se lo tenía prohibido, puesto que sabía que si ella lo miraba luego de todo ese tiempo con sus cálidos ojos, él no se resistiría y haría algo que no deseaba y a la vez si, porque no debía.

Ella era amable, dulce, simpática, de gran corazón, expresiva, siempre sonriente... En su cabeza, esa niña era perfecta. Un ángel, en simples palabras.

Mentiría si dijera que Wendy Marvell no se había ganado un lugar en su corazón. Con ella sentía cosas que con otra persona no, como por ejemplo una preocupación incondicional y una admiración casi inhumana. Muchas veces se había encontrado pensando inconscientemente en cómo estaría, qué tipo de misiones estaría haciendo, con quién, por cuánto tiempo...

Aveces se sentía como un psicópata, aunque camuflado, puesto que nadie -sin contar Lahar, que muchas veces lo había mirado de manera suspicaz cuando lo encontraba con la mirada perdida, pensando- sabía del repentino interés que tomaban sus pensamientos todos los días, por ella.

Tal vez fuera porque Wendy le transmitía paz y calidez, entre otras cosas. O porque era una de las personas -y única probablemente- más importantes en su vida. Doranbolt no lo sabía, pero sin embargo así, se encontraba todos los días, horas, semanas y meses, esperando.

Wendy le daba fuerzas para mantener la paciencia, sólo para esperarla a ella, y sólo a ella.


	3. Tercer Drabble: Angel

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Ya saben, ¡si lo fuera rated MA para el pueblo! xD**

 **Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:** **Mes de apreciación: Junio 2015 - Doranbolt/Mest del foro:** **Grandes Juegos Mágicos**

 **Rated: T.**

 **Nota: Por primera vez... me siento incómoda con el rated T, seguramente no lo estaría si nos hubieran dado más límite de palabras xD**

* * *

 **Inconsciente**

* * *

 **"Angel"**

 **.**

 **.**

Un alivio recorrió el cuerpo del hombre, llenándolo también de júbilo y una inmensa felicidad. Tomó a la chica por la cintura, y la besó una y otra vez. Doranbolt nunca en la vida se había sentido tan bien, y pensó que era porque podría estar con ella, porque ahora no tendría que esconderse para que ella no lo viera, porque ahora no tenía que obligarse a estar alejado de ella.

Recordó la promesa que le había hecho, le había prometido que estaría con ella cuando Wendy pudiera decidir por su cuenta, y cuando ya no importara demasiado la diferencia de edad.

Doranbolt sonrió y dejó en el suelo a la ahora más madura Wendy. Tenía ya veinte años, y él no podía creer que conservara tan perfectamente su ternura. ¿Era quizás que la veía así porque hace mucho tiempo había dejado de mirarla desde lejos, sabiendo que se estaba arriesgando, y que en cualquier momento iría con ella con solo trece años?

O tal vez era porque no podía evitar amarla.

—Eres la mejor, Wendy— sonrió, separándose de ella.

Ella se sonrojó como lo haría una niña, y Doranolt tragó en seco al verla, todavía era una niña. Pero simplemente no podía romper su promesa, y le daría a Wendy el mejor día y la mejor noche que nunca hubiera podido tener.

Porque a él inconscientemente, le importaba una real mierda la edad de Wendy. Sólo quería ser feliz, y lo sería por siempre, toda la vida que le quedaba, junto a su ángel.


	4. Cuarto Drabble: Lo bueno de papá

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Sin comentarios, por ahora.**

 **Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:** **Mes de apreciación: Junio 2015 - Doranbolt/Mest del foro:** **Grandes Juegos Mágicos**

 **Genero: Family.**

* * *

 **Inconsciente**

* * *

 **Lo bueno de " _papá"_.**

 **.**

 **.**

Doranbolt está cien porciento seguro de que aunque no lo parezca, eso es vida.

Él está acostado en su cama, antes estaba durmiendo, y antes, gracias a que su adorado hijo fue a hacer su ritual de todas las mañanas.

 _Saltar en su cama._

—Gellert, deja de saltar en la cama, por favor— murmuró.

—Vamos cariño, deja eso, recuerda que papá ha llegado muy cansado— escuchó que decía Wendy, que a pesar de los años, nunca había cambiado la amabilidad en su voz.

Sonrió ligeramente. Ya no importaba, estaba cansado, si. Pero si su hijo quería jugar, entonces lo haría.

—Pero ma— no logró terminar la frase, puesto que Doranbolt hizo que cayera en su pecho para darle un abrazo.

—Buenos días, campeón— sonrió.

—¡Buenos días, papá!

Wendy sonrió, pasando un brazo por encima de su hijo.

Pero aunque su hijo lo vaya a despertar de esa manera cada día, y Wendy tenga que verse obligada a detenerlo. Aquel niño es una de las mejores cosas que ha recibido en a vida, junto con su amada Wendy.

Y además, amaba que le dijeran papá.

—Por cierto, Doranbolt— Wendy se sonrojó ligeramente al decir su nombre. Nunca se había acostumbrado a llamarlo así, sin honoríficos —, tengo algo que decirte.

—¿Qué es?

Se sentía curioso.

—Bueno...

—¡Voy a tener una hermanita!— gritó el niño.

Y bueno, ahora de seguro también amaría a una pequeña diciéndole dulcemente _papá._


End file.
